La solitude dans les nuages
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Cloud est détesté par tous les villageois de Nibleheim... mais pourquoi? En plus il va atterir dans un nouvel environnement et devoir s'affirmer. Il y a du YAOI : CloudxSephiroth et Zakkura. J'ai peur que certaines scénes peuvent choquer donc si vous êtes fragiles je ne conseille pas.


Tout le monde appartient à Square Enix sauf l'intrigue!

C'est du **YAOI** avec du CloudxSephiroth et du Zakkura

Je pense que certaine peuvent être choqué donc je mettrais du M mais pas seulement pour ce chapitre mais aussi parce que Sephiroth est plutôt action sur le plan amour et Zack commence par vérité mais finit très vite par action... (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Résumé: Cloud est détesté par tous les villageois de Nibleheim... mais pourquoi? En plus il va atterir dans un nouvel environnement (entre campagne et ville il y a une différence) et devoir s'affirmer.

* * *

_**La solitude dans les nuages**_

**chapitre 1**

Ce village devait être maudit. Il attirait que des mauvaises personnes. Et ceux qui naissaient ici, étaient-ils maudit ? Le garçon âgé de huit ans, vivant prés de cette maison où tout le monde venait car ils étaient invités chaque semaine, pensait l'être. Il avait des cheveux en épis, blonds et atteignant la moitié de son dos, il les attachés juste un peu en dessous des épaules.

Il regardait par la fenêtre et voyait que tous les villageois convergeaient vers la fameuse maison voisine. Les voisins étaient des personnes aimables et aimés de tous. Ils avaient – encore une fois – invité tous le village, même la mère de l'enfant. Les enfants aussi recevaient des invitations... sauf lui... cet enfant que personne n'acceptait, qui rebutait tout le monde. Il était seul, rejetait par la vie. Des bras passèrent autour de la taille de l'enfant et l'emmenèrent en face, sur le canapé.

La femme qui le portait, s'assit et déposa son enfant sur ses jambes. Il la fixa, des ses yeux verts, avec son expression au premier abord neutre mais en fait d'une tristesse infinie. Elle le serra conte lui, peut-être pour le réconforter, peut-être pour ne plus voir son visage.

« Maman, tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'enfant d'une voix faible. « Tu n'iras pas comme ça et tout le monde va t'attendre. » Continua-t-il. Il repoussa doucement l'étreinte de sa mère puis il descendit de ses jambes pour se tenir debout face à elle. Son regard était rempli de prière envers sa mère, il voulait qu'elle reste qu'elle n'y aille pas.

La femme qui avait des cheveux blonds et en épis seulement vers le haut et le reste lisse, dit tendrement : « Ma place n'est pas là-bas. Mais auprès de toi mon petit Cloud. » Elles se mit à la taille de son fils pour poser un baiser sur le front. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune Cloud déchiffrait facilement sa génitrice. Tout n'était que mensonge, elle allait y aller, ses câlins étaient forcés. Mais comment pouvait-il la détester ? Elle était la seule personne auprès de lui... même si tout cela n'est qu'une illusion.

Une fois de plus, il s'extirpa de ce rêve que lui offrait les chauds bras de cette femme. « Dis maman. Pourquoi je m'appelle Cloud ? » Demanda soudainement l'enfant. « Est-ce pour ça que personne ne m'aime ? Parce que je porte un drôle de nom ? » C'était avec une voix étranglé par un sanglot naissant qu'il finit sa phrase. Il serrait ses poings pour essayer de maîtriser ses sentiments mais la douleur était tellement forte. Il cherchait tous les jours une raison. Une raison qui pousserait le monde à le haïr... lui. Pourquoi lui ?

L'adulte caressa doucement le dos de l'enfant. Mais Cloud s'avança pour rejeter cette fausse étreinte. « Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça que tout le monde te déteste. Et puis il y a des gens qui t'aiment... moi par exemple. » Elle obligea le petit être à la regarder dans les yeux et avec ses doigts fins, elle retira quelques larmes des joues de son fils. Le petit blond pouvait voir que dans ce monde de mensonge, seul l'amour de sa mère était réel même si lui-même était créé par le mensonge. Elle mentait sur tout, sauf sur l'affection qu'elle avait pour son enfant.

« C'est moi qui ai choisi le nom Cloud. Ça veut dire nuage. Tu sais, les nuages sont libres et prennent toutes les formes. » Expliqua-t-elle. En passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son descendant afin de bien le coiffer.

Puis, on vint toquer à la porte. Elle demanda à son fils de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Et il savait très bien pourquoi, il avait déjà essayé de rester prés de la porte et de regarder l'intérieur. Et le fauteuil était un des endroits qu'on ne pouvait voir que quand on avait dépassé l'entrée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. La personne qui se retrouva en face elle était la gentille voisine. Cette dernière possédait des cheveux ébènes et lisses, ses yeux étaient étrangement rouges. Elles deux étaient bonnes amies, quand elles pouvaient – très rarement – elles discutaient de leur vie et se comprenaient sur certains éléments. Heureusement pour la mère de Cloud, son amie n'était pas superstitieuse, elle acceptait tout et cherchait toujours à comprendre les autres. Toutes les deux discutèrent puis la blonde ferma la porte tandis que celle aux cheveux noirs repartit.

Elle revint vers son enfant. Celui-ci la regardait d'un regard accusateur, celui de l'abandon. Elle sourit, et comme toujours il était faux, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je lui ai expliqué et elle a compris. Je reste. » A ces paroles, Cloud comprit que c'était la voisine qui était venue et qu'elles c'étaient entendues pour attendre le bon moment pour le départ de sa mère.

Elle prépara à manger puis posa la table sans rien demander à son unique enfant, lui restait debout devant l'entrée de la cuisine et attendait. Ils mangèrent. L'assiette de l'adulte était pratiquement vide tandis que celui de l'enfant était remplie. Le petit garçon ne demanda pas pourquoi elle n'avalait rien, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle irait manger avec tout le village. Même si son assiette était bien garnie, il ne mangea que quelques petites bouchées. Les mensonges avaient mauvais goûts et plus le temps passait et plus ils étaient difficile à digérer.

Cloud monta à l'étage. Il fit sa toilette, se vêtit d'une chemise assez longue et se glissa sous les draps. Sa mère vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle resta près de son lit regardant avec attendrissement son enfant. Il était étrange qu'elle ne montrait une admiration sincère envers son fils seulement après que ses yeux soient clos. Elle s'assura que cet enfant dormait à poing fermé, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit sa plus belle toilette et mit sa plus belle tenue et descendit le plus doucement possible les escaliers.

Elle traversa rapidement la place vide, puisqu'elle était invité chez les voisins. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que quelqu'un l'observait, lorsque cogna à la porte où tout le monde était réuni jusqu'au moment où elle rentrait. De ses yeux émeraudes, il regardait à travers la fenêtre. L'enfant qui semblait dormir il y a peu, fixait la modeste demeure voisine avec peine.

Il descendit les escaliers qui avaient été utilisés maintes fois. Il se retrouva au salon. Il décida de s'installer à son endroit favoris. Au fond du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et repensa aux mensonges de cette journée. Ses yeux se remplirent de liquides qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Mais plus il pensait moins il était facile de se contrôler. Et les larmes coulèrent. Il recroquevilla contre son torse ses maigres jambes et plongea sa tête dessus laissant les larmes le déchirer à l'intérieur.

Il se rappela des paroles de sa mère, au sujet de son nom. Elle avait dit qu'un nuage c'était blanc et multiformes. Et bien elle ne pensait pas ça de lui, ni elle, ni personne. Il n'était qu'un nuage noir, comme ceux des orages ou ceux qui trônent sur le mont Nibel. Il n'avait pas de forme et faisait peur à tout le monde, tout le monde le fuyait. Il n'était qu'un nuage noir, remplit de mensonge, de tristesse et de solitude.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, il n'en avait plus pour l'instant. Au fond, il espérait que les larmes étaient épuisables comme ça, plus tard, il ne pourrait plus jamais pleurer et être fort. Tout en pensant à tout cela, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, son environnement sombre et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi c'était lui qui était détesté. Mais il remarqua qu'à son opposé, la fille des voisins étaient appréciés de tous. Alors il se demanda pourquoi elle ? Et si c'était sa faute. Si elle n'existait plus serait-il enfin aimé ? Plusieurs hypothèses vinrent en son esprit des plus folles au plus concrètes. Malgré son âge, Cloud était très mur d'esprit et distinguait des choses qu'un enfant de son âge ne pouvait discerner. Mais il se dit qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un... et la seule personne qu'il avait, était sa mère.

Ce fut donc pendant le déjeuner d'une journée comme les autres qu'il osa en parler. « Maman, si Tifa disparaissait, on m'aimerait ? » Demanda-t-il sans aucunes honte à songer à la mort de quelqu'un. L'adulte faillit s'étouffer à cette question. Elle fixa son fils en espérant qu'il blaguait. Voyant qu'il était plus que sérieux, elle se leva et lui donna une claque. Le petit blond tomba de sa chaise et se releva difficilement avec une marque rouge sur le visage. « Toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas plus que moi. Tu la préfères. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre qui fit frissonner la femme. Il avait l'air inchangé par cette blessure. Mais si elle avait cette impression c'était parce qu'elle ne regardait pas réellement Cloud, elle le regardait avec des lunettes de colère qui l'empêchait de voir les larmes de son fils couler. Et cette voix qu'elle pensait neutre, était en fait tremblante et étranglée.

« Tu... tu es... un monstre... Cloud. » Bégaya-t-elle. Aveuglé par la colère, elle n'entendait pas les pleurs de cet enfant rejeté.

À ce moment là, les voisins arrivèrent alerté par les cris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la mère tenait son fils par le col contre le mur. L'enfant était en train de s'étouffer et ce fut le père qui vint arrêter la femme devenue folle par la force tandis que son épouse vint prendre l'enfant et l'emmener chez eux.

Il reprenait ses esprits lentement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que sa propre mère, la seule personne qui était capable de se tenir à côté malgré toutes les réticences qu'elle avait pour lui, l'avait frappé. Elle aussi, elle le détestait maintenant. Un chiffon humide posait sur sa joue le fit sursauter. En face de lui se tenait la femme de l'homme qui avait stoppé l'adulte. Elle sortit une pommade qu'elle appliqua sur le cou du garçon. Tout d'abord il essaya de repousser son aide mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Après s'être assurée que l'enfant allait bien, elle rangea tous ses remèdes. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal. » Dit-elle. Les yeux verts du garçon se posèrent sur elle sans comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle mentait où si elle disait la vérité. « Cloud... » Murmura-t-elle de manière assez audible pour que le petit être puisse l'entendre. « ...c'est un joli nom. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil adressé à la seule personne présente avec elle dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de cette déclaration.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Remarquant ce geste, la femme vint près de lui et prit sa main dans les siennes. « Je... c'est ma faute si elle c'est énervée. C'est parce que je me demandais si c'était la faute de votre fille si tout le monde me haïssais. Alors, elle l'a mal pris. Je suis désolée. » Il s'arrêta pour renifler tandis que les larmes ruisselaient doucement sur ses joues. « J'ai eu tort. Vous êtes tellement gentille que c'est normal que votre fille soit pareille et appréciée. Je suis... un... je suis... un monstre ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix mélangé à la tristesse et la haine. Cette femme aurait pu agir comme tout le monde, le fuir, le rejeter mais elle le prit dans ses bras dans une **vraie** étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Cloud remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait sans sa mère. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la mère de famille, il s'était promis que pour se pardonner, il protégerait Tifa. Depuis ce jour, le blond sortait dès qu'il le pouvait, il fuyait, fuyait sa mère. Sa génitrice cherchait à se faire pardonner. Mais même si son fils affirmait ne pas lui en vouloir, il avait des mouvements exprimant sa peur face à elle. Personne ne le voyait, il était comme invisible. Mais parfois, il arrivait que certaines personnes viennent le voir. Elles lui interdisaient le passage à certains endroits et Cloud ne chercha pas à braver les interdits. Il était donc tranquille, tout le monde le détestait toujours mais depuis que sa voisine montrait une relation amicale envers le petit voisin, plus personne n'osait parler de lui ouvertement.

Un jour venu, où cette femme qui aimait tout le monde et que tout le monde aimait mourut. Elle avait été malade de plus en plus souvent et pendant un mois elle était restée au lit sans pouvoir se relever. Pourtant elle avait essayé, mais c'était en vain, plus les jours passaient moins elle avait d'é tout le village c'était une injustice. Cloud aussi en avait souffert mais il ne s'était pas montré pendant cette période. De toute façon il n'avait pas été invité à l'enterrement.

Il entendit dire que le fameux jour de l'enterrement de cette fabuleuse femme, sa propre fille n'y était pas allé. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à connaître ce que signifie la mort. Alors le petit blond décida de se rendre chez sa voisine afin de tenir cette promesse qu'il s'était fait et indirectement qu'il venait de faire à la mère de Tifa.

En sortant de chez lui, il vit d'étranges hommes en uniforme. Il se demanda qu'il ils étaient mais se rappela de la destination qu'il s'était fixé. Depuis le décès de la voisine, c'était la première fois qu'il ressortait. Il toqua à la porte et se fut le père qui lui ouvrit. Le pauvre homme était abattu.

« Je suis désolé pour votre femme. » Commença-t-il. L'homme sourit et remercia Cloud de sa gentillesse et que sa femme avait eu raison de croire en lui. « Je voudrais dire la même chose à Tifa, je peux ? » Demanda-t-il. Le père de la jeune fille répondit que celle-ci était partie avec ses amis. Amis que Cloud détestait... en fait il détestait tout le village sauf sa mère dont il avait peur et la défunte voisine. Tifa n'était qu'une personne qui servait à tenir sa promesse muette. Le blond remercia l'homme et s'en alla pour retrouver la troupe.

Après avoir cherché dans tout le village, sans adresser une seule parole aux autres villageois, il se retrouva devant la panneau qui indiquait le seul chemin possible du mont Nibel. Il s'aventura dans le sentier escarpé et retrouva le groupe composé de tous les garçons et filles du village donc une petite dizaine mélangé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda ce qu'il se passait. Effrayé, un d'entre eux répondit que Tifa était partie au sommet de la montagne de la mort. Alors le voisin de la fillette courut dans la seule direction possible que la montagne offrait.

Il finit sa course effrénée alors que la petite fille ayant les mêmes cheveux que sa mère commençait à traverser le pont. « Attend Tifa ! » Hurla Cloud. Celle-ci se retourna et fixa le garçon en se demandant qui il était. « Pourquoi tu vas au sommet ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« On m'a dit que maman et partit très haut. Alors je pense qu'elle est allée au sommet. » Répondit simplement Tifa avec une logique enfantine. Le petit garçon sentit une colère naître en lui, comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve et idiote ? Sa mère était morte et il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Il se calma et pensa à ce qu'il allait dire pour la convaincre de revenir. « Ta mère n'est plus de ce monde. Elle est morte. » Commença le garçon. Elle le fixa du regard comme si elle ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles. L'enfant ne put retenir sa colère. « Elle est morte ! Elle ne reviendra plus jamais chez toi ! Son esprit l'a quitté et son corps a été enterré six pieds sous terre ! » Hurla Cloud. La petite fille âgé de sept ans, donc un an de moins que lui, nia ces affirmations. Elle se mit à courir sur le pont et le blond qui savait que ce pont ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un court dessus tomberait, il se mit à la poursuivre. Mais ce qu'il devait se passer se passa. Les cordes du pont cédèrent. Ils tombèrent en criant. Le petit être ferma les yeux et tout devint noir.

Il lui semblait que la chute était infini mais il se trompa car lorsqu'il sentit le sol rentrait en contact avec lui, il hurla la douleur déchirant son être. Il resta allongé, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit un étrange liquide s'écouler de ses lèvres qui avait un goût métallique. Comme il s'en doutait, les nuages qui trônaient sur le mont Nibel étaient noirs et donnaient envies de fuir les lieux. Il se retourna brusquement et cracha le liquide qui avait envahi sa bouche. En voyant la couleur, il comprit que c'était du sang. Puis il se demanda comment ça se faisait qu'il pouvait encore se lever alors qu'il avait fait une grande chute. Il repensa à Tifa et la chercha du regard mais il ne le trouva pas. Il tenta de se relever mais le douleur était trop grande et l'obligea et s'allonger. Il pensa pendant un moment que son heure était venu et il ferma ses paupières.

Des gouttes tombèrent sur sa peau, d'abord une à une puis une multitude. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là. Quelqu'un le cherchait-il ? Non, certainement pas, qui viendrait pour lui. Ses larmes se mélangèrent aux pleurs des nuages condensaient et ruisselèrent sur ses joues et sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient troués et il avait plusieurs égratignure sur le corps. Son dos ne lui causait plus aucune douleur mais ce fut sa cheville qu'il l'obligeait à souffrir.

Une longue attente... qu'attendait-il ? Que l'on vienne le cherchait ? Qui viendrait ? Personne... il était désormais complément seul. Il décida d'essayer de rentrer quand même au village, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde souhaite sa mort qu'il veut pour autant la même chose. Il voulait vivre et espérer une vie meilleur.

Alors, il se leva et marcha avec beaucoup de peine. Il avançait très lentement, ses chaussures n'étant pas faite pour la montagne étaient détruites par le terrain et ses pieds saignant, se prenaient les attaques immobiles des pierres et des irrégularités du terrain. Ses pieds souffraient au moindre contact du sol et le vent froid de la montagne ne les guérissaient pas. Parfois, à cause de sa cheville blessée, il sautait à cloche pieds, mais ce pied souffrait beaucoup trop et il tombait face contre terre dés qu'il y avait du vent. Il avait beaucoup d'écorchure sur ses mains sales et brûlantes de douleur et ses chutes n'arrangeaient pas leur sort. Son visage était taillé par tous ses éléments qui s'acharnaient sur lui.

Il commençait enfin à remonter à la surface mais le sentier était très dense et surtout très serré. Si il faisait un mauvais pas il tombait encore et pas au même endroit puisque la montagne possède beaucoup de fossé. Comme si le vent avait prévu ces conditions, il se mit à souffler très fort et obligea le garçon à faire ce pas, le mauvais pas. Et il tomba encore une fois, priant pour atterrir dans un endroit moins bas qu'au départ – même si c'est dur d'égaler la chute du pont.

Au contact avec le sol, il cria car c'était pointu et le fit glisser sur les côtés. Il était blessé, il avait froid et faim et il commençait à perdre courage. Peut-être il ne s'en sortirait pas. Soudain, il sentit un souffle chaud au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête en ravalant sa salive et vit un dragon qui devait faire deux mètres de hauteur et dix mètres de largeur. C'était donc ça sur quoi il avait atterrit. Le monstre lança sa patta composé de quatre griffes acérés sur le petit être qui esquiva en roulant. Il se rendit compte que c'était du à la chance mais que comme la chance lui jouait des tours depuis le début, il se demandait pourquoi elle l'aidait tout d'un coup. Son regard était tourné vers le ciel et il voyait à l'envers, les griffes allant l'écraser. Perdant tout espoir, il ferma les yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas son requiem qu'il entendit, se fut celui du dragon. Le gros lézard arracha un hurlement qui pourfendit le ciel et qui fit frémir tous les environs même le village de Nibelheim. Il rouvrit ses yeux et à la place du dragon se tenait un adolescent mais à l'envers, il crut que c'était une fille à cause des beaux cheveux longs, lisses et argentés.

L'arrivant qui tenait une longue lame fine, se tourna vers l'enfant allongé. Il le fixa de ses yeux félins, attentivement. Puis il s'approcha du corps du petit blond et s'accroupit et posa la tête de l'autre garçon sur ses genoux. L'argenté écarta quelques mèches qui étaient imprégnées de la couleur et de l'odeur du sang du visage de l'enfant immobile. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils ne se quittèrent plus pendant un moment.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais l'intention de tuer une petite fille. Mais tu es trop pur pour que ces rumeurs malsaines puissent être véridique. N'est-ce pas Cloud. » Sa voix était si douce pour les oreilles de Cloud mais la façon intense dont l'adolescent avait prononcé son nom, l'avait fit frissonner. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un accentuait autant son nom, comme si il avait été le mot principal de la phrase.

Cherchant à savoir si la vérité sortait de la bouche irrésistible de l'individu qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne dit rien attendant une réaction. Rien, cet étranger avait l'air d'être très patient et de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps cette réplique. Le petit blond s'éclaircit la voix et préféra poser une question que de s'innocenter. « Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Cloud ? » Question idiote mais la seule qui lui venait en tête.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas de suite mais il survola le visage du petit garçon de sa main gantée d'un gant en cuir noir, qui brillait d'une lueur verdâtre. De suite après son passage, le blond se sentit mieux. « Parce que tu es le seul enfant manquant du village. Cette fille, Tifa, a déjà été retrouvée. Et puis, seul quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi pouvais porter ce magnifique nom. » Il caressa les joues de Cloud et s'approcha doucement du visage de celui-ci. Ses lèvres se collèrent tendrement à celle du plus jeune, ce dernier ne fit rien car il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'argenté trouvait cela difficile de croire qu'il fût autant attirer par ce garçon qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Se séparant mais restant tout de même prés, il chuchota : « Souviens t'en, Cloud... de ce baiser... de ton tout premier baiser... car il est important. » Murmura-t-il en prenant des pauses, et articulant chacune de ses syllabes.

Tout le monde était rassemblé pour une énième fois, dans cette maison. La petite fille qui habitait ses lieux était alitée. Depuis que des soldats d'infanteries l'avaient ramenés en fort mauvais états, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Après avoir sue que Cloud était parti avec la si gentille petite fille, la voisine a tout de suite prévenu que son fils avait des envies meurtriers envers elle – même si ce n'était pas la vérité, elle en était convaincue elle-même. Maintenant, dans le village, tout le monde vouait une haine sans limite au pauvre garçon. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il revînt, sauf un peu sa mère qui était partagé entre le dégoût et l'amour qu'elle avait pour son unique enfant.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand l'adolescent accompagnant les deux soldats réapparut avec le petit Cloud dans ses bras. Les infanteries qui étaient affolés par la disparition de leur jeune membre et qui parlait d'un certain Hojo qui allait les démembrés si l'adolescent ne revenait pas en un seul morceau, furent rassurés. L'enfant dormait paisiblement dans les bras du jeune homme. Certain regrettèrent que le blond ne fût pas mort dans une chute. Le futur membre du soldat posa lui-même l'enfant dans sa chambre et avant de partir, il posa un baiser sur le front de cette personne qui lui avait volé son cœur.

À son réveil, le blond apprit que celui qui l'avait sauvé était parti. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette nouvelle mais il dut l'accepter. Sa mère le disputa de son acte – celui d'avoir essayé de tuer Tifa, bien sur – et lui conseilla de rester à la maison pendant un certain temps. Conseil qu'il suivit puisque pendant plus d'un mois et demie on ne le vit pas au village.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin de sortir, il vit que tout le monde le dévisageait avec dégoût. Mais après une heure d'errance, des plus grands et des enfants de son âge le coincèrent dans la rue. Qu'importait si c'était dans la rue principale puisque dés qu'on voyait que Cloud était la cible, on se bandait les yeux. Cette première fois, fut certainement une des plus humiliantes raclée qu'il se prit.

Le chef du groupe le plaqua contre le mur et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tout d'abord il lâcha un peu Cloud qui n'avait pas pu crier car l'air lui avait manqué, mais quand le corps du blond tituba légèrement, ce fut un autre qui lui donna un coup sur le visage. Il tomba à terre et le groupe n'hésitèrent pas à balancer leur pied sur le corps recroquevillé. Ils lancèrent des noms d'oiseaux mais n'insultèrent jamais sa mère, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute si son fils est un... monstre. La masse du groupe grandit et ce qui était des secondes semblaient être des minutes et les minutes des heures. Les adultes restèrent le aveugle intentionnellement. Comme si les cris des adolescents et des enfants réunis n'étaient pas assez pour le petit garçon, il eut le droit aux insultes silencieuses des adultes qui ignoraient sa douleur.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, très tard sûrement minuit passé car il c'était évanoui, l'enfant fut le plus silencieux possible car sa mère dormait sur le canapé. Il se dirigea d'abord dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla difficilement parce que tout son corps souffrait à chaque fois qu'il se mouvait. Il regarda son corps nu dans la miroir, il était maigre, d'une peau pâle mais désormais bleu, rouge et violet à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Le garçon soupira et se mit sous la douche. Il alluma le robinet. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier car l'eau n'était pas encore chauffé et le contact du liquide avec ses blessures le fit terriblement souffrir. Heureusement pour lui, il ne tacherait pas la salle de bain car ses saignant étaient déjà secs depuis un moment et formaient des croûtes. Le blond n'osa pas passer son gant sur sa peau car il ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Il n'attendit pas non plus que l'eau se chauffa, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se plonger dans son lit et ne plus se réveiller. Sans se sécher, il mit sa longue chemise et se dépêcha en silence de rejoindre le seul lieu où il était en paix. Il se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne vint pas car il avait peur, peur que quelqu'un vinssent lui faire encore, toujours plus, de mal. Alors le petit être effrayé pris sa couverture la plus chaude et se glissa sous son lit, là, personne ne penserait à venir le chercher.

Le temps passa, quatre ans plus précisément. Tifa c'était réveillée deux mois après être tombé dans le coma, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait oublié sa mère mais son père parlait tellement bien de la défunte que la petite fille l'aimait quand même. Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde de son voisin, en racontant sur lui les pires mensonges et histoires farfelues qu'ils puissent imaginer. Cloud lui continuait à vivre dans cet enfer qui était sa vie. Dés qu'il sortait, il revenait blessé. Il n'avait plus revu cet adolescent aux cheveux argentés et puis aucune information de l'extérieur ne parvenait jusqu'ici. Sauf une, un concours organisé par la Ville qui était connue sous le nom de Migdar. Il suffisait d'acheter un ticket pour dix gils et bien retenir le chiffre inscrit. Si on gagnait, des personnes de la haute société viendraient eux-même féliciter le/la gagnante et lui permettre de faire des études dans la plus grande et prestigieuse école. Évidemment personne n'avait jamais remporté le fameux prix au village, de toute façon seul les enfants et adolescents pouvaient participer.

Le garçon âgé maintenant de douze ans ( huit plus quatre est égale à douze), ne s'approchait jamais des magasins car une fois il avait remarqué que pour lui, les marchands haussaient soudainement les prix. Il marchait dans la rue en n'espérant plus l'absence total d'être vivant car il y avait toujours une personne pour l'attendre au coin d'une rue au hasard. Cloud se fit arrêter par cette bande constituait de tous les bambins du village, il les connaissait bien maintenant mais son corps ne supportait toujours pas les coups.

Ils le prirent et l'emmenèrent plus loin en dehors du village. Le blond fut étonné, c'était la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi. Le chef qui était le plus grand se posta devant lui et dit : « Écoute le monstre. On arrête de t'emmerder si tu voles du fric à ta mère et que tu nous paies quelque chose qu'on veut. » Déclara-t-il vulgairement. Tout d'abord, le blond refusa mais deux des brutes du chef le saisir. « T'as pas l'air de capté. T'es obligé. Tu dois refiler dix gils pour chacun d'entre nous... et pour toi comme ça on va bien se marrer. Attends on est treize... euh... treize plus dix... ça fait... bon tu compteras. T'apporte ça demain à dix heures moins quart ici ! Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta gueule. » Puis ils le laissèrent seuls et se rendirent sur la place pour s'amuser. Cloud ne savait pas quoi faire, si il ne faisait pas ce qu'il ordonnait, il serait encore battu rien qu'à y penser, son corps frémit et trembla de peur. Il ne tenait pas tellement à être défiguré donc il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

La nuit tomba et Cloud attendit patiemment que sa génitrice s'endorme. En fait, il attendit minuit ne pouvant fermer les yeux à cause de la peur, peur de voler sa propre mère, peur d'être encore une fois frappé et ignoré dans la souffrance. Il se leva et descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Le seul garçon de la maison, savait où la femme qui l'hébergeait cachait son argent. Il ouvrit donc et prix cent trente gils car lui au moins savait compter. Puis il repartit dans sa chambre, au fond de son lit, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son estomac se contractait tant la peur montait en lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et si le lendemain, la bande le frappait quand même ? Il passa ainsi la nuit, la tête remplit de question, son front suant de sueurs froides et le corps tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il arriva bien plus tôt, il était neuf heures. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait sortir du village. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le déranger. Une heure passa et la bande arriva. Plusieurs d'entre eux l'attrapèrent et le fouillèrent, trouvant la monnaie ils forcèrent Cloud à les suivre encore plus loin. Ils arrivèrent devant un homme bien habillé qui était à demi-assis sur une longue chaise. Ce dernier se leva et accueillit les enfants les bras ouverts. Le blond n'osa pas demander qui était cette personne. En voyant le nouveau, celui-ci vint à sa rencontre.

« Tiens, tu es nouveau toi. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne mange pas les gens. » Dit-il d'un ton qui aurait été rassurant pour tout le monde, sauf pour Cloud. « Je vends des billets pour le concours pour rentrer dans la célèbre école qui est maintenue par la grande société ShinRa Corp. . » Le garçon s'étonna que c'était un homme hors du village qui s'en occupait. Mais il ne préférait pas parler. L'homme se tourna vers le chef qui donna l'argent volé sans rancune. L'homme en costume leur donna à tous, même à Cloud un billet. Le blond se sentait bien honteux d'avoir ce tiqué en main. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, et qu'ils furent assez loin, le chef ordonna que celui qu'il appelait monstre, lui donne le billet ce que le garçon fit immédiatement ne voulant plus jamais revoir cette chose de sa vie.

Une fois rentré au village, il ne pensa qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et ne plus sortir. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la voisine. Cette dernière lui sourit. « Bonjour. » Dit-elle poliment. Le garçon lui répondit sans grande délicatesse. « J'ai remarqué que nous étions voisins mais que nous nous parlions jamais. » Continua la jeune fille d'une voix incertaine. Il était clair qu'ils se parlaient peu puisque tout le monde se mettait entre eux. « J'aimerai te parler... disons... voyons... ce soir quand les adultes seront aux lits ! Nous nous retrouverons sur le puits. Tu veux bien, dit ? » Demanda-t-elle. Cloud ne pouvait refuser, ce serait comme rompre sa promesse... qu'il avait peut-être déjà rompu. Après qu'il eut donné son accord, elle partit heureuse de cette bonne nouvelle. Le jeune garçon se dit qu'aujourd'hui presque tout le monde était heureux... sauf lui comme toujours.

Le soir arriva, Cloud attendait sur le puits. Il faisait froid, il aurait du mieux se couvrir. Le temps passa, elle avait du lui faire une blague. Finalement elle n'était pas aussi gentille comme sa mère, Tifa était comme les autres enfants du village. Alors le garçon décida de s'en aller soudain, il sentit des mains chaudes sur ses yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes était bel et bien venue. Elle s'excusa de son retard.

« Mon père a du mal à s'endormir. » Expliqua-t-elle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire et ce demanda pourquoi mais ne lui posa pas la question. « Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse. Que tu me promettes de toujours me protéger. » Déclara la fillette qui portait une légère robe azur.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Interrogea Cloud pas très sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi celle qui était son opposé lui demandait cela. Tout le monde serait prés à se sacrifier pour elle alors oui, pourquoi lui ?

« Parce que tu es la seule personne sincère du village. » Répondit-elle simplement. Le blond ne répliqua rien. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le garçon savait qu'il s'était déjà promis de la protéger, pour la mère de cette fille, celle qui avait été la première à être sincère avec lui.

« Je te le promet. » Déclara-t-il doucement mais de manière assez audible. Tifa sauta de joie et posa ses lèvres sur les joues du garçon puis s'en alla lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Dans son lit, Cloud repensa au baiser sur la joue de Tifa, cela voulait-il dire qu'une amitié était née entre eux. Seulement, pouvaient-ils être amis ? Tout le monde s'y opposerait. Il réfléchit encore et repensa aux lèvres de sa mère se posant sur son front, ces bisous qui n'étaient que des mensonges. La mère de Tifa avait aussi posé ses lèvres sur son front mais elle, elle était sincère. Mais les lèvres qu'il avait le plus apprécié étaient celles de cet inconnu qui l'avait sauvé. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres... c'était lui qui avait volé son premier véritable baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, il allait enfin bien dormir.

On toqua à la porte de la maison des Strife, tout le village fixait les hommes qui frappaient la porte. La maîtresse de la maison, ouvrit la porte encore en chemise de nuit et le teint pas frais du à un réveil brutal. « Cloud Strife vit ici ? » Demanda un soldat qui encadrait un bel homme vêtu de noir. Intimidée, la femme hocha la tête. « Il a gagné le prix du concours de la ShinRa et va donc emménager à l'école la plus prestigieuse de toute la planète. » Continua formellement le militaire.

« Que... comment ? Mon fils n'a jamais participé à ce concours. » Se défendit-elle.

« Contestez-vous les ordres de la société ShinRa Corp. ? » Demanda l'homme en noir. La femme tourna la tête de façon à répondre négativement à la question. « Bien, il n'a pas besoin de prendre d'affaire, tout lui sera offert. Nous savons qu'il n'a aucune maladie l'empêchant de venir donc ce n'est pas la peine de chercher de fausses excuses. » Informa-t-il. « Pouvons-nous rentrer voir notre grand chanceux ? » Ils n'attendirent pas la réponse car le deuxième soldat poussa la femme à l'intérieur tandis que les autres se faufilèrent puis montèrent les escaliers.

Cloud fut réveillé par des bruits venant du bas. N'aimant pas descendre en chemise car on pouvait voir ses blessures, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Quand il ressortit habillé, il se trouva face à un homme en costume noir. Il expliqua les mêmes choses qu'à la femme. Le blond réagit mal et refusa de partir, il s'enferma même dans la salle de bain. Mais quand on est soldat dans la plus grande armée, ce n'était pas un mur qu'il allait gêner. Un soldat défonça donc la porte. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur et virent le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même comme si on allait le frapper.

« On ne te fera rien, tu dois juste nous suivre sinon on va devoir utiliser la force. » Déclara l'homme en noir. La peur gagnait le jeune garçon, ils étaient tous pareils si il n'obéissait pas, il serait battu. Alors, il les accompagna, la tête baissée, ne sachant où on l'emmenait.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pour vous mais en relisant ma première partie je l'ai trouvé très triste et déprimante...**

**Mais bon ça ce n'est que le début, dans le prochain chapitre on verra Zack ! Bah oui, une fois Sephiroth puis une fois Zack.**

**J'ai remanié l'histoire donc ça ne colle pas avec le jeu vidéo, c'est même totalement différent à part sur les grands axes.**

**J'éspère n'avoir choqué personne par les passages où Cloud vivait la vie dur.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
